ferosfandomcom-20200213-history
Moss Ashthorn
Moss Ashthorn is the second son of the aristocratic parents Ethan and Ilisa Ashthorn, born on 23 Fire 246 in Aldrasal. Moss's father never had much time for him, preferring to sing the praises of his older brother Franz. Despite Moss's early displays of magical talent, it was his mother who finally had him sent to the Imperial Mage Academy. While at the academy, Moss taught himself White Magic in addition to the Black Magic he was supposed to be learning. One day, in pursuit of a text forbidden to students, he was caught breaking into a teacher's private study. Moss was expelled from the school and sent home to inform his parents of what had happened. Fearing his father's wrath and his mother's disappointment, he never told them. Soon after Moss's return home, which he claimed was for a summer break, Moss's father decided it was time for his elder son to become a man. To this end, he purchased Kiena Darson off of the black market slave trade and gave her to Franz as a present. Moss and his mother silently disapproved, but neither protested the action. Damon Reiss, at the time a bodyguard in the employ of the Ashthorn family, freed Kiena, stole a horse and some supplies, and fled. Moss, amazed that someone could have the gall to stand up to his father, began to idolize the mercenary. Soon afterwards, he left the Ashthorn estate, supposedly to return to school. Dyeing his hair crimson red as both an imitation of his idol and a disguise, he set out in pursuit of the pair who had fled his father's estate. After months of close pursuit, Moss finally caught up with them in Simon Malachi's company in the Regiment of North Milirin of the Grand Etherilian Army, which he joined as a Mage Knight in order to protect the people of the region from increasing banditry. Personality Moss is an eager, energetic, and idealistic young man. He is extremely talented, but rather inexperienced. However, he makes up for his inexperience with an innate sense of curiosity. This curiosity often gets him in trouble, as when he was expelled from the Imperial Mage Academy for snooping around where he shouldn't have. He is not fond of his father's harsh and unforgiving ways, and prefers to live a carefree, relaxed life. He idolizes Damon, the first person he ever witnessed stand up to his father, and has a crush on Kiena. The combination of these two facts led him to follow them halfway across the continent to find the pair of them. He is often naive and does not have very much common sense, but he actually has an excellent strategic mind when it comes to battle. Moss enjoys delusions of promiscuity and has pursued numerous women, and some men, with limited success. Childlike and precocious, he is nonetheless stoutly loyal. As a unit Sprite: Lvl: 3 (0 Exp) Str: 8 End: 10 Skl: 6 Spd: 12 Lck: 10 Mag: 17 Int: 13 Gold: 100 Misc: None Armor: None Items (2/5): -Mend (30) -Vulnerary (3) Skills (15/15): -Black D -White D -Rider Supports: -None Category:Characters